


If These Sheets Were Stars

by midnightkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and so is angst, fluff with some angst bc yknow, fluffy iwaoi is good for the soul, i wrote this when i was having a bad time, so im sorry if its ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightkenma/pseuds/midnightkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never stood out. He never shone the brightest. He never was the 'best'. But in all this darkness, he stood out the most, he shone the brightest, he was the best thing that ever came into Oikawa's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If These Sheets Were Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever really published something finished so enjoy I guess. (This is actually my first time even trying to write so pls bear with me.) Enjoy maybe? B)

Oikawa was crying. He knew he was good, he knew he did his best. Oikawa was shaking. He also knew that his best just wasn't good enough. 

Oikawa was lost, lost in a sea of darkness without any light. It was pitch black, nothing but an empty void.

After a while, his bedroom door creaked open, revealing the one and only Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa, putting his arm around Oikawa's broad shoulders. Oikawa leaned in to his comforting touch just a little. Too little to be noticed. 

Iwaizumi knew what Oikawa was thinking. It was one of the things Oikawa got most upset of. He tried to think of words to say but nothing came. Iwaizumi did have something to tell him though, he didn't know when. 

So they just sat in silence.

Not being able to stand the silence anymore Iwaizumi decided to tell Oikawa how he felt since that was the only thing he could think of at that moment. How much he just wanted Oikawa to be happy. How much he loved Oikawa. How good he thought Oikawa was. 

"Oikawa, I have to tell you something," Iwaizumi started, getting Oikawa's attention. His palms were now sweaty. 

"I... I think you're good enough. No wait, I know you're good enough. You're incredibly good at practically everything you do, whether you know it or not. Especially in volleyball.

Maybe we couldn't beat Ushijima this time but we'll get stronger. We'll get better. And we'll beat him. Together. We're a team aren't we? You're not alone in this world, OIkawa." Iwaizumi said, not risking looking at Oikawa. He braced himself for his next words.

"Oh, one more thing. I really like you. Hell, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you actually. I don't even know when I realised it. Maybe sometime this year. But I knew I loved you for a long time already. Probably almost my whole life. I love you, Oikawa Tooru." Iwaizumi said softly, finally taking a look at Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered, lifting his head to properly look at Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan, I never told you this but I always loved you too. You, you are my anchor, my rock (pun intended), you kept me grounded in this world. You were my light, you shone so brightly in the darkness I was in and guided me back. I never felt more comfortable with anyone in my life. You are my home, Iwa-chan. I love you too." Oikawa said and smiled. His real smiles, the one he hardly ever shows anyone. 

Both their hearts were pounding loudly. Both of them felt happy at that moment.

Iwaizumi went for it, pressing his lips to Oikawa's and he swore he could feel Oikawa's smile against his mouth. The kiss was gentle, sweet and full of love. It was also really sloppy. 

"Iwa-chan, stay here with me, please." Oikawa mumbled, their mouths barely touching. Iwaizumi hummed and Oikawa took it as a 'yes'.

At that moment, Oikawa felt his worries disappear while being replaced with the feeling of comfort and happiness. He really loved Iwaizumi. And Iwaizumi really loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I deleted and re-did this thing like 3 times and it's extremely short too :/ anyways I hope it turned out okay. Feedback is really appreciated since this is the first time I'm writing too!


End file.
